For the love of the sea
by lovesashoweplay
Summary: "Leave me alone! You don't care for me you love that filthy girl!" She screamed and the guy laughed. "Stop being dramatic. " he says and crystal tears fall fromher eyes. She shoves him. "I hate you! Go be with with that thing. I am rreturning to the sea!" She screams and jumps off of the cliff and into the water. Do not own Twilight.


_I was swimming through the castle when I heard a loud bang noise and I turned around swiftly. My eyes grew wide as I saw shark people invading the palace and I swam towards my mother roo .. I felt arms wrap around me and I screamed. Fear coursed through and for once i understand what fear felt like. Crystal tears were falling from eyes._

_"No princess!" A voice screamed and i felt arms around me being released._

_"Nerissa!" A voice called and i turned to see my older brother. He was the crown prince and was the most gorgeous merman alive._

_The crown prince sgood about 6'4 in his mer form and he had tan skin with mystic ocean blue eyes. His hair was light green and spiked. His chest was pair and a long jewel like necklace across his chest. He had a very handsome face_

_"Laikan!" I screamed and swam into my brothers waiting arms._

_"Shh its ok but we have to go." He told me and nodded. _

_"No!" Someone screamed and it was like slow motion. My guard and my best friend ran intront of us. A sword went through her stomach and I screamed as her blood filled the water. "I will protect the royal family. Even if it means my life." She said and ran towards the enemy. _

_"Nooo..stop!" I screamed and my brother began to pull me away. "Echo! No.!" I screamed and tears feel from my eyes. I watched as the scene changed and i saw the own castle fighting and i shook my head. We where suppose to be a peaceful race and yet we were not. I just felt numb and i was pulled away. We made outside thekingdom and i just stared. "Why did this happen?" I said as my body shook with sobs._

_"It was uncle. He killed father and is going to hold mother a prison. We musy flee." My brother said._

_"What are Oceane and Shellina?" _

_"Nerissa they already escaped and so must we."_

_"Brother ue can find us in yhe ocean no whrre is safe." I said and my brother geabbed my arm. I saw two mer people swimming towards us. _

_"Princess Nerissa and Prince Laikan you must flee right now your uncle has sent out a search party to find you guys. Sogo now. " A gaurd said and I shook my head._

_"No I wont leave my people behind." I told him and the other guard sighed._

_"Princess if you stay here you will die. Do you want Echos life to mean nothing? " The gaurd said and I looked at my blue fin. She was right and I turned around and smiled. I gave her a nod and turned around. "Two guards shall accompany you. Now go!" She says abd once again my brother drug me away._

_"I have some friends on land they will help us here wear this " he hands me starfish locket and we near the shore. I bit my lip and sighed. I watched as my brother but on his necklace._

_ His short b no ue hair was now a weird light blue and where isfin was now a pair of walkers. His eyes where a light blue and his skin was tan. He was wearing what I guess was a vlack shirt I am not sure and on his legs where something thats was long and clung to his legs. All and all he ddidn't look like my brother at all. I was scared to put on the necklace but I did._

_I had never felt something so horrible and unbearable before in my entire life. I whimpered and felt my fin being replaced by walkers which made my new walkers give out on me since I had never been on them before. This world scared me more then I know and I wanted the sea. I looked down in the swallow water and I was wearing a dress that was long and flowy like the dress I wore for my 200th birthday. My hands went to long blue wavy hair which was now short and a ugly light green. I didnt want to know what happened to my light blue and green eyes. _

_"Nerissa lets go." My brother said and he lifted me up off the ground. _

_"I am scared." I told him and he smiled lightly._

_"Dont be." He said and I saw three people approaching from the distant._

_"Nerissa" A child like voice rang out and I felt arms around my torso._

_"Shellina?" I said in awe and she nodded. I looked down at my sister and frowned. Her beautiful pink hair was gone and now was a short red hair. When she looked up at me her once mystic purple eyes where now a pale blue. "I am glad your safe." I told her not knowing what else to say and I pat her on the head. _

_"We were out gathering sea stars when Avalon came and told us what happened. She handed us these necklaces and forced us to land. We having been waiting here for two Days time Iis different on land then sea." Oceane said and she too looked different. Her curly green hair was now short and a light green. She was wearing a short dress and was bare foot. Her eyes where now a extremely light green._

_"We need to meet the human now lets go. " our big brother said and he helped me walk. We came to a shall house and my brother made us wait in the woods. It felt lioe forever before he returned. "He will meet us at the shore Iin three hours lets go." My brother ordered and we followed him. _

_We returned to the see and god did it feel right. Before long we were back at the land and stayed in my mermaid form. Four humans approached us one was sitting in a weird chair thing. Everyone got wide eyed when they saw me sitting in the water._

_"Laikan I have discussed your unique situation with the council. Nerissa will be posing as Sam's little sister Kari Anna Uley. Oceane will be posing as Sues Niece Alexis Rose Clearwatr. Shellina and Laikan will be posing as my nniece and nephew. Shellina will be Anamarie Cherry Black. Laikan you will be Alexander Mark Black." The guy in the wheel chair said and I wasn't to happy about us being split up. I sighed and put my necklace on._

_"Who is Sam I am Nerissa." I said and the young man smiled._

_"I am Sam." He said and I gave a forced smile. I felt something wrap around my waist._

_"No I don't want us to split up. I want us to stay together. Sissy dont go." My sister said crying and I unwrapped her arms before turning around. I got down on my knees and wrapped her in a hug._

_"Its ok Shell. Just do as they ask its to keep us all safe. I love you very much and we will see each other again some day." I told her and kissed her forehead. I heard her sniffle and it broke ky heart._

_"It will be ok. Just us." Oceane said as she too was on her knees wrapping Shellina in a hug. Before long Laikan joined us in huge family hug. We stayed like that for awhile before they split up and headed to their new homes. I was walking with Sam when we came to a small house and Sam entered. I followed behind him and b yawned._

_'I will show you to your hedroom" He told me so I followed him and as soon as my head hit the pilliw I was out like a light. _


End file.
